


The Glow of Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #512: The Snarry Rainbow - Yellow.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Glow of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #512: The Snarry Rainbow - Yellow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Glow of Love

~

The sun’s yellow rays streaming through the window, Harry buried his face in the curve of Severus’ neck. “Ugh.” 

“That bad, is it?” Severus murmured. 

Harry sighed. “I’m late for work, but I’m lingering in bed with you.”

“Ah.” Severus’ arms closed around Harry. “Quite the dilemma.” 

But as one of his hands moved south, Harry groaned. “You’re not making my dilemma any better,” he said as Severus cupped his arse. 

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

“Bastard. I mean your hand!” Harry gasped. 

“Perhaps you’d prefer my cock?” Severus purred.

The answer to that, though non-verbal, was definitely affirmative.

~

The sun was blinding when Harry entered his supervisor’s office later that morning. “You’re late,” snapped Robards.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry said evenly. “I was delayed at home.” 

“Hm.” Robards slid a yellow folder across the table. “Your new case.”

After his briefing, Harry returned to his office. 

“Finally made it in, then?” Ron grinned at him across their shared desk. 

“Shut it, you,” Harry said, collapsing into his chair. 

“Oh,” said Ron. “One of those mornings, was it?”

“What mornings?”

“The ones that make you glow like a lit candle.” He shuddered.

Harry grinned. “Yeah? Well, I suppose it was.” 

~

“How was work?” Severus asked when Harry got home. 

“The usual. Robards noticed I was late, Ron ribbed me about it.” Harry shrugged. “Apparently it’s obvious when we, erm, linger in bed in the mornings, because I…glow.” 

“Indeed? While I don’t necessarily like advertising our sex life, I do enjoy the idea of others knowing you’re satisfied.” Severus smirked. 

“I thought you didn’t care what others thought,” Harry teased. 

“I only care because they’re your friends. Everyone else can sod off as far as I’m concerned.” 

“So antisocial.” 

“You knew this when we married.”

Harry smiled. “Yes I did.”

~

“What?” Harry asked the next morning. 

Severus, balanced on his elbow, was staring at him. “I almost see this glow Weasley claimed you have. Your aura is golden-yellow.” 

His what? Harry blinked. “Severus? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Severus caressed Harry’s collar bone. “Auras are a proven phenomenon, it just takes effort to see them.” 

“Auras make me think of Luna.” 

“Ms Lovegood is…marginally sane, but in this she’s correct.” Severus fondled Harry’s nipple. 

“What’s my aura like now?” Harry whispered. 

Severus hummed. “Dim. Let’s increase its glow, shall we?” 

Dragging Severus on top of him, Harry smiled. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
